ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Pythor (Relationships)
These are the relationships of Pythor. Allies The Overlord Pythor allied himself with The Overlord to get vengeance on the Ninja for letting the Great Devourer eat him. The Overlord was shocked at Pythor restoring him, though he gained a liking for Pythor after he saw how vile and cunning he was and both worked to capture Lloyd. During the Final Battle, Pythor shielded The Overlord from the Ninja's attack and ended up being shrunk. Cryptor Cryptor was one of Pythor's allies. As Pythor was advisor to the Overlord and Cryptor was the general of the Overlord's nindroids, they were often seen together and worked well. However, this was not always the case because Cryptor did threatened Pythor if he lied about their master and Pythor intimidated him with the threat of reprogramming should he step out of line. In Day of the Departed, Pythor happily greets his old friend after Cryptor's revival, showing no ill will towards him. In return, Cryptor didn't show much emotion to Pythor but wasn't hostile to him. Enemies Lloyd Pythor manipulated Lloyd to get his hands on the map to the Serpentine tombs and wasted no time in betraying after his usefulness ran out. Pythor later allied himself with The Overlord to get vengeance on Lloyd for letting the Great Devourer eat him but it resulted in him being shrunk and imprisoned in Kryptarium Prison. During the Second Serpentine War, Pythor wasn't pleased to see Lloyd again but had no choice but to help the Ninja. Lloyd even protected Pythor from Chen's forces who were coming to claim him. In the final battle, they met again and Pythor gave the Ninja a spell that would banish Chen and his followers to the Cursed Realm. By doing this, Pythor became a temporary ally to the Ninja, despite the spell banishing Lloyd's father, Garmadon too. They do not see each other for several seasons but were mostly on neutral terms. During "Day of the Departed," Pythor fell back into his evil ways and decided to use the events of the day to destroy Lloyd since he defeated his father. They fought and Pythor use underhanded moves such as holding Lloyd's mother hostage but Lloyd and his mother broke free and Pythor disappeared into the night. Chen Because of Chen and his followers turning themselves into Anacondrai, Pythor grew dislike at their audacity to masquerading as his proud race. Pythor's disgust for them increased after he learned Chen caused the Serpentine War by lying to both sides. After they captured him, Pythor insulted them by calling them frauds, as they had him chased by a Swamp Rat to sweat out essence for them to maintain their form. Pythor was not pleased when a mocking Chen left him to his fate of nearly being devoured by the rat. As revenge, Pythor tamed the rat and gave the Ninja a spell that could defeat the impostors. He watched gleefully as they were banished to the Cursed Realm. During "Day of the Departed," Pythor and Chen met again with neither being pleased to see the other and giving a tense acknowledgment. Despite that, they were united in wanting vengeance on the Ninja. Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Article stubs Category:Character Relationship Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Serpentine Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Rebooted Category:Day of the Departed Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:TV Show